Different
by MsNarwhal
Summary: "Kurt, what happened to you?" I whispered. Kurt was different he wasn't that innocent little boy anymore. "People change, Blaine" Futurefic! Five years after graduation. Changed back to on-going.
1. Chapter 1

_Different_

_Rating: M_

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Summary: "Kurt, what happened to you?" I whispered. Kurt was different he wasn't that innocent little boy anymore. "People change, Blaine" Futurefic! Five years after graduation._

_A/N Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks for all of your helpful reviews and criticisms. I'm not really good with fluff. Also something awesome happened in my life….I GOT A BOIFRIEND *cheers* I've known him since first grade and we've been dating for a couple weeks now. Sorry to ramble about my life, now onto the other stuff._

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: None_

_POV: Blaine_

_Disclaimer: I may have subconsciously taken someone's ideas somehow, so sorry if that happens. I own nothing.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I have the perfect life. A wonderful life, I go on tours, I decided to stick to music, even though my so called "family" didn't approve of my decision. I sighed. My life is perfect. Actually, no, it isn't my life is horrible. I love my job, but I'm alone. No one to cuddle with at night, no one to hold hands with, no one to love, no one that loved me back.<p>

I sighed when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

"_Wes"_ I chuckled. He and David still called me to update how my life was after I moved to the Big Apple.

"Hello?" I greeted to the performer on the other line.

"Hello sunshine. How are you doin'? Got a boyfriend yet?"

"No, Wes. No one wants little old me." I said truthfully.

"Now come on, you're an awesome guy! I'm sure there's _got_ to be someone out there for little old you."

I chuckled. "Sorry Wes got to go. I have to get to work early; I got a new gig at some new bar."

"Okay Blaine, but don't hurt yourself okay?"

"Sure. Bye Wes." I hung up the phone. I walked down the streets of New York, heading to my newest gig was. I was about a block away from the place when I heard some guy yelling.

I peeked into the nearby alleyway to see a young man, maybe twenty years old, being dragged off by some burly guy with a leather jacket.

"Get off me! I only go with guys _I _choose, and I _definitely_ don't pick you," I younger guy said.

"Now come on, baby. You don't mean that. It's your_ job_ to satisfy the customer, and I have more than enough cash to pay," the smaller guy winced at the word job. "Come on, baby, let's go," he whispered into his ear.

The anger was pooling pretty quickly in my gut. I just charged at the big guy without thinking. I landed a pretty good hit on the guy's face and he tumbled backwards.

"I could've handled it, you know," he whispered. I could see he was visibly shaking and he pure terror on his face.

"Yeah, I could totally see that by the way you kept whimpering and yelling for help," I said sarcastically. The big guy got up again, his face glowing a bit red from where I punched him. His eyes were glaring at us and I stepped in front of the slightly taller boy, protecting him.

"I'll get you some day, babe. See you soon," he hulky guy said. He winked at the terrified young man. I could tell Mr. Big-And-Scary was a bit shaken up from the awesome hit I got on him. Sure I was a hobbit, but hobbits need to stay in shape too right?

"You okay?" I asked when the scary guy left.

"Just dandy," he grumbled sarcastically. I pulled him into the light and when I saw him I couldn't help but gasp.

"K-Kurt, i-is that you?" I said looking at him up and down several times, highly doubting the situation. _Kurt_ the best singer in the history of ever, was whoring himself out? The boy who could make it big time with the snap of his fingers. "Kurt what happened to you?"I whispered. Kurt was, different. He wasn't that innocent little boy anymore.

"People change Blaine," Kurt said avoiding eye contact. Kurt still wore nice clothes, but they changed. They seemed more dark and depressing. He was wearing a navy blue shirt that said, "Don't hate" and black skinny jeans. His jacket was black leather and his hair was disheveled.

I took out my phone and canceled my gig.

"Kurt, come with me," I took out my hand, in hopes he would accept it so we could catch up. He reluctantly took my hand and I ran with him, just like we did the first day in high school. I have to admit, I always kind of liked him, but I knew he deserved better. I still like him. His warm, soft hands, they were a hell of a lot different than my calloused icy hands.

I quickly hailed a cab and told the driver to head to Time Square.

"Kurt, when did this happen? I thought you moved to New York to be on the Broadway?" I asked, staring into his beautiful glasz eyes.

"W-well I kind of started as a male stripper, b-but then some of my f-friends there told me I could pull of my current…job," he whispered, barely audible. "I-it was re-really appealing be-because it gave a lot of money a-and I-I could s-satisfy m-my future _boyfriend_ when he had…needs." He was quietly sobbing now and I squeezed his hand. I noticed how he winced when he said boyfriend.

"Kurt, how long have you been doing this? Have…have, you know….done the deed yet?" I whispered the last part so I was barely audible.

"Uhhh…I've been doing this…for a couple weeks…B-but I'm still a virgin…I only did blowjobs and…handjobs…and toys…so…uhh," Kurt paused. I could tell he wasn't lying. I knew how much his virginity mattered to him.

I told the cab driver to stop so we could get out. I quickly paid the guy and he raised an eyebrow when he saw us holding hands and running away.

"Blaine, I'm all for this awesome catching up and mystery and stuff, and I'm really happy you saved me from losing my precious…virginity. B-but-Oh my god I'm rambling now aren't I? I am! Sorry!"I couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness that caused him to blush even further.

We stopped in front of a coffee shop.

"This place makes _am-fucking-azing _coffee." Kurt nodded and we walked in.

"Non-fat mocha hold the whip, and a medium drip," I said.

"You remember my coffee order after all these years?" he raised an eyebrow. I flushed and looked away. I could never forget those not-dates, so I would never forget his order.

"Yeah. Those coffee dates were really important to me…not as important to me as you though," I whispered the last part and hoped he didn't hear.

"They were important to you?" he mumbled. I flushed even redder, if it is even possible. "i-I'm important to you?"

"Y-yeah. You are, but you deserve someone better, hell you can get someone better with a snap of my fingers," I said sadly. I bowed my head knowing he would say we should just stay friends.

"Uhhmm Blaine…Y-you're important to me too," he whispered into my ear. I shivered at his warm breath on my ear.

"Get a room faggots!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't put my finger on it, but that voice sounded familiar. At the time I didn't notice Kurt freeze to the voice. A big scary-looking guy was glaring at us. I could see some weird emotions in his eyes, jealousy? Love? Longing? Why?

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh slight cliffy! Anyways, thanks for the criticisms and reviews! I'll try to update soon.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Different_

_Rating: M_

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Summary: "Kurt, what happened to you?" I whispered. Kurt was different he wasn't that innocent little boy anymore. "People change, Blaine" Futurefic! Five years after graduation._

_A/N: mature content in this story was written by my boyfriend because he actually was awake in health class and it would be awkward to google this kind of stuff._

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: None_

_POV: Blaine_

_Disclaimer: I may have subconsciously taken someone's ideas somehow, so sorry if that happens. I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"Kurt-Kurt you okay?" I said shaking him lightly. His face was terror-stricken and I could tell it was because of the burly guy glaring at us.<p>

"Y-y-y-yeah I-I'm fine," he strangle out. His usually glowing glasz eyes were now filled with terror and fear. He became even paler than before.

"Kurt-do you know that guy?" I asked. Kurt slightly nodded his head and turned away from the man and continued to drink his coffee. "Kurt…who is that man? You know him right? Who is that bastard?" I growled. Kurt winced at my cursing. Kurt really is still a child at heart.

"Ka-Ka-Kar-Karof-Karofsky," was all he could manage. I don't know why that name sounded familiar…I just couldn't put my finger on it…suddenly it clicked.

"You mean the bastard who was in the closet during high school and took your first gay kiss away from you?" I said a little too loud. Karofsky got up from his seat and headed for us.

"Hello faggots, doing well on this _gay_ little_ gay_ teaparty?" he said, venom in his voice. Every time he would say a gay slur at us Kurt would shake a little more uncontrollably.

"Still in the closet Karofsky? You don't have a boyfriend yet? I bet he left you because you're so _repulsive _and _dis-fricken-gusting._" I spat out.

"SHUT UP HOMO!" he yelled for the whole world to hear. That's not really a good idea considering the fact there are at least four other gay couples in this coffee shop. Karofsky looked around to see eight big men glaring at him.

"Aww shit. You watch it homo, same-sex marriage isn't allowed here," he said flipping the bird at us. Every step he took away from us, I saw Kurt loosen up a bit.

"Kurt, you okay? Let's go home now. We'll go to my house; it's only a couple blocks away," I said when Karofsky left. All Kurt did was nod and take my hand again. I decided not to hail a cab because my apartment wasn't that far away.

We finally reached my apartment and I heard Kurt do a small gasp. My apartment wasn't very big, one room, one bathroom, a kitchen, that kind of place, but it was cozy. I admit, I could have a better place, but there's a method to my madness.

"Sorry my place's so small, there's only one bed, but I'll take the couch if you want," I finally let go of Kurt's hand and showed him around. I led him around my tiny, tiny house. He didn't really say much until we reached my bedroom. "This is the bedroom. There's a small veranda outside with a little table and some seats, so we'll be eating there since it's not raining. This is the bed, it's a queen. So I'll let you get comfortable while I take a shower, 'kay?" I rambled pathetically. You try introducing the love of your life to your house, it's not that easy.

"Blaine," he whispered. "Thank you, thank you for everything. I really appreciate it. And uh Blaine…can you…can you sleep with…um….me...tonight?" I could barely hear his request, but I could understand what he was saying. His face was beet-red and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Of course Kurt! Of course I'll sleep with you!" I said probably too enthusiastically. I could feel myself blushing as well and I swear, the tension in the air was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife. "Uh…you get comfortable…and I'll take a shower…," I whimpered undapperly (A/N is that a word?).

~+~+~+~+~KURT POV KURT POV KURT POV~+~+~+~+~

When Blaine went to go take a shower, the room felt a little colder. It was like all the warmth was taken away when Blaine left. Blaine had left me some shirts and shorts to wear for the night, and I couldn't help but giggle at his choices. There was a Mickey Mouse one that reached up to my knees and hugged my body perfectly. I decided to wear a pair of short shorts that was about an inch longer than the shirt.

"_Hmm even his clothes are so sexy…They smell so much like him," _I thought. I continued to sniff his shirt and thought of those days back in highschool when he would serenade me and how I fell so hard for him. I remember those sexy lessons and how I failed horribly. Before I knew what was happening I was palming myself though my shorts while sniffing Blaine's beautiful scent.

"Ohhhh Blaine~," I moaned. Imaginary Blaine was kissing his way down my chest and leaving little love marks down my body. I pulled my shorts down and sat on the bed, never stopping touching myself. I felt completely filthy, masturbating to the man who was in the next room. Fantasy Blaine pulled my shorts down and started to stroke my leaking cock, tracing the single vein underneath. I was dribbling pre-cum and pretend Blaine licked it away.

"Ahh Blaine! Don't stop!" I screamed, close to the edge. I peeked over to the mirror and I saw how pathetic I looked with my face flushed and my eyes lidded. With a few more jerks and I was over the edge.

"BLAINE!" I yelled, enjoying the afterglow. In my high I failed to notice the water stop, and the door open, but I did hear a concerned Blaine say:

"Kurt what's wrong?"

I almost fainted of embarrassment. I quickly pulled up my shorts and cleaned up the mess to meet Blaine in the hallway.

"H-hi Blaine! H-how are you doing?" I stuttered pathetically.

"Kurt you okay? You're really red; do you have a fever?" he asked, concerned.

"Ye-yeah perfectly fine; uhh can I go take a shower now?" I answered pitifully. All Blaine did was nod and I grabbed a fresh towel.

My heart is beating a thousand miles per hour and I quickly started the water.

"_This will be a fun experience. Won't it mom?" _I thought when the warm water hit my skin. I wondered how I could control myself when we shared a bed. _"This is going to be a LONG day"_

* * *

><p><em>DONE! Thank you for all of your favorite alerts and stuff, but NONE OF YOU ARE REVIEWING! I know I should be happy that people are actually reading this crap, but none of you are saying if it's bad or good. I just really need to know if I should stop writing this story, because I don't know what you guys think. Please please please please please, tell me what you think. Sorry to ramble, but thank you!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Different_

_Rating: M_

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Summary: "Kurt, what happened to you?" I whispered. Kurt was different he wasn't that innocent little boy anymore. "People change, Blaine" Futurefic! Five years after graduation._

_A/N: Finally I got some reviews! I will continue on with this story, at least until you guys find it boring._

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: None_

_POV: Blaine_

_Disclaimer: I may have subconsciously taken someone's ideas somehow, so sorry if that happens. I own nothing._

* * *

><p>I exhaled when he left the room. Can you imagine how sexy Kurt looked in those short shorts and that Mickey Mouse shirt that was three sizes too big? I know he would look more like a five foot ten kindergartener, but <em>damn<em> he was H-O-T, hot. Words could not describe how sexy his beautifully long legs, or how damn hot his ass was, or-okay if I don't stop now I'm surely going to have a boner. I sauntered over to my closet and pulled out my pajamas while humming "Teenage Dream" quietly.

_I'm livin' a teen-age dream, oh baby I can't sleep._

Before I knew it I grabbed the nearest brush and was using it as a microphone, totally forgetting Kurt could walk in at any time.

_Oh don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

I usually sleep nude, but considering the fact I'm sharing a bed to Kurt, I probably shouldn't. I decided I would just wear the pajama bottoms. I had to admit, those years of working out at the gym paid off. I had slight muscle definition and a faint six-pack. I wasn't exactly a football player like Finn or Puck, but I wasn't exactly a weak little gay like people would think. I heard the water stop, so I decided to crawl into bed.

"Blaine! Have you seen my-erm your pajamas? I can't find them anywhere!" I heard Kurt yell from the bathroom. I chuckled.

"Check the living room! Maybe you left it there!" I shouted on back. Kurt was always adorable. His actions, his clothes, anything he did, was attractive in some way. I can't believe I broke up with this beautiful young man. I was stuck in Blaine-world when I fell asleep. I don't remember Kurt walking in, in the confident way that only he could make sexy.

~+~+~+~+~KURT POV KURT POV KURT POV ~+~+~+~+~

Blaine decided to sleep early, I guess. I can't believe I let this beautiful man slipped through my fingers. If I stayed with him I wouldn't have started at that damn strip club in the first place.

_I walked up to the strip bar. There was a big flashing sign that said, "Nude Erections". I grimaced at the thought of working at a sleazy place like this. It was just going to be for a little bit right? And plus, every Broadway star has a couple bad moments…right? I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. It was repulsive. Big, burly men were fawning on about the women and men stripping and dancing to vulgar music. A really old looking fat man walked up to me._

"_Hey there. You the uhhh…Mart fellow? The one who could sing?" the disgusting man grunted. He looked like he was in his late 50's or something._

"_It's Kurt…sir…" I whispered. I really didn't like it here and wanted to leave as soon as possible._

"_Whatever, sweetie. We're gonna get that pretty face to use." He cupped my chin. "You have a good body, slim, soft. You start work tomorrow." His voice was cruel and sadistic. The man's breath smelled like eight-week old tuna that was left out too long._

_I watched him walk away from me. He was wearing a smart suit, but he didn't really __work__ it. His suit was black with red stripes going down vertically. It looked like it was made of a cotton-poly blend, so it must've been pretty expensive. He had a cigarette in his teeth and had some scraggly stubble. I knew I would hate this man. I should've left when I had the chance._

Those days were horrible. I hated working with that man. All I knew about him was his name was "Big P" I bet I can guess it is a reference to, but I think that's a lie. I should've known that once you sign up, it's almost impossible to get out. I was one of the lucky ones. I took the temporary agreement of two month, just for a trial. I could get out easily once my time was done. It wasn't that easy for some of the other girls.

"_H-hello?" I whimpered. It was my first day working at the Nude Erections, so I was still pretty nervous._

"_Hey there, you must be the new kid," I heard a woman say. She had a scruffy voice, like she did one too many blowjobs. I whimpered and stepped away from the voice. She chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. We won't hurt you." We? Who else was here? I saw some girls walk out of the shadows. I gasped, all of the girls were GORGEOUS. The girl that was talking had dirty-blonde hair and a slim figure. She was wearing really short shorts and a tight fitting tank top._

"_W-who are you?" I managed to gasp out._

"_The name's Sierra. My stage name's Mountain Top, these other two girls are Cheyanne and Danielle. Their stage names are The Mouth and Bunny." Cheyanne looked Indian, she had her hair in two braids, a look that would usually look innocent, but wasn't in this scenario. She was wearing a white button-up uniform shirt that was tied so it showed off most of her stomach and a mini-skirt that should be classified as cleavage. Danielle looked like an honest-to-goodness California girl. She had light blonde hair with a slight tan. She was wearing a sparkly cocktail dress and white bunny ears. She had her hair tucked in a messy ponytail. Danielle seemed to be the tallest of all of us._

"_H-hi my name is Kurt and my s-stage name is Porcelain," I whispered pathetically._

"_Nice to meet you Porcelain…I have some advice for you, don't take the full-time job. We paid for it. We lost our lives, Porce, don't lose yours." I nodded. If she knew anything, it would be that. Her eyes were a striking green, but they were full of longing, a longing for…freedom?_

"_Thank you Sierra, Cheyanne, Danielle. I took the two month trial…so I guess I can get out." They all nodded in approval. I was glad to have someone out there for me._

I was able to walk out on that life. I was able to be free, but after that, I took the wrong road.

"_Porce, after you quit where you going to go? You can't make it to Broadway just yet, so might as well make some more cash right?" Sierra and I have gotten pretty close, so I really trusted her._

"_What do you suggest I do? Work at a fast food joint? I wouldn't last a day there," I chuckled sarcastically._

"_No. I mean…selling yourself. You've got a good body, and you can do some damn good blowjobs, so you could make it, right?" I thought about it for a while. It seemed like a good idea at the time, so I agreed to it._

"_Yeah. I think I will," I said as I took another swig of vodka._

I was foolish back then, but now I have a companion with me who can show me the right way. Someone who I can rely on. I smiled before I lied down and let myself be dragged into dreamworld as well.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't very entertaining was it? Well this is the story behind Kurt's old life and how he came to the decision of selling himself. Reviews make me write faster! I love you all! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Different_

_Rating: M_

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Summary: "Kurt, what happened to you?" I whispered. Kurt was different he wasn't that innocent little boy anymore. "People change, Blaine" Futurefic! Five years after graduation._

_A/N: __**MOI IMPORTANTE! **__This chapter includes mature content!__** MATURE CONTENT! MATURE CONTENT! **_

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: None_

_POV: Blaine_

_Disclaimer: I may have subconsciously taken someone's ideas somehow, so sorry if that happens. I own nothing._

* * *

><p>I yawned. It has been a long time since I have slept <em>this<em> good. I usually would stay up late at night thinking about how sad my life is. But now, I had someone who was relying on me. I know it sounds twisted, but it seems kind of…endearing that he still trusts me enough to actually stay in my house and in the same bed as me. I turned onto my side so I was facing the man next to me. I smiled at his innocence. He looked like an angel. I slowly started to stroke his hair.

"Mmmph. Blarghen shpeels. Huurrmmph," was all I heard in response. I could tell he was still asleep, just…being…Kurt-ish. "Narrmmph. Bllaiinnneee. Moorreee." My eyes widened. He was thinking of me? I found myself getting closer to hear his little whimpers. "Ohhh Blainnee." I couldn't help it. I moved my right hand down from his head to palm my erection. Suddenly Kurt bucked his hips backwards and ground into my aching…eh hem…problem.

"Ohhhh Kuuurrtt," was all I could say/moan. Kurt suddenly stopped._"What happened? Oh crap. He woke up."_

"Oh my god Blaine! I'm so sorry! I-I-I please don't kick me out please-," I cut him off by capturing his lips in mine. It felt so_ right _our lips melded perfectly and our tongues battled in a careless battle. I knew we would eventually need oxygen, but I needed Kurt more than I needed to breathe. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him even closer. I couldn't hold my breath anymore and reluctantly pulled us apart. There was a small trail of saliva going down both of our mouths, but we didn't care.

"Kurt, I love you. I will never leave you," was all I could manage to say. Kurt looked shocked for a moment before he cupped my face and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was getting more and more heated and Kurt slowly pushed me under him, his lips never leaving mine.

"Blaine, dear I will always love you." He pushed his right leg in between mine and pushed his knee up. His knee was brushing against my crotch in such a wonderful way. I moaned into his mouth and splayed my hands across his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut when he bit my nipple through the thin fabric of my t-shirt.

"Kurt, I need you," was all I could manage. I slowly brought my hands down from his chest to pull down his _sinfully _short shorts. I palmed his erection through the thin fabric that was separating us. The sounds Kurt was making should have been _illegal_. He pushed me away for a second so I could lift up his overly large t-shirt. He slowly pulled my pajama pants down my olive-colored legs. I grinded against him in a feeble attempt for _some kind_ of friction.

"Oh god Blaine! Ahhhh." I smirked at his extremely sexy noises. I can't believe in high school he was an "Inexperienced Baby Penguin", where as now he sounds like a frickin' wanton slut. I tugged both of our erections from their confines in one swift movement. I pulled our lips together once again and ground our hips even faster. Kurt's moans were muffled by my mouth and I couldn't help the groans and grunts I was making as well. I was so close, just a little bit more…did I really want it to end this quickly though?

"K-Kurt! Oh! S-stop. L-let me get the lube," I let out in a strangled cry. I quickly grabbed the lube from the nearby bedside table and grabbed a condom. I tore open the plastic covering with practiced ease and fumbled to put on the plastic covering. I quickly remembered to prep Kurt first and poured some lube onto my fingers. I inserted one finger into his puckered hole. I watched Kurt tense up and I started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Soon he was bucking his hips back to meet my hand. I took that as a sign and added a second finger.

"Ahhh Blaine! More!" Kurt moaned out. I couldn't believe how _filthy_ my little Kurt could act. I started to scissor my fingers and nibbled on his earlobe. I licked and sucked on Kurt's neck in an attempt to get him to relax.

"Shh Kurt honey, relax. It's okay, just relax," I whispered into his ear. I added a third finger and watched him buck his hips back. I started to probe around his hole until I found a nub. Kurt moaned louder than any other sound he made earlier when I aimed for that spot. _"Must be his prostate"_. I decided he was ready and retracted my fingers. I smirked at the whimper Kurt made when I took out my fingers. I lubed myself up and lined myself up with his throbbing hole.

"Blaine hurry!" I slowly inserted my member into his hole and watched him thrash and groan when I didn't move. I slowly started to thrust my hips back and forth, loving the little whimpers Kurt made when I moved. I started to lazily stroke Kurt's leaking cock. I started to buck my hips faster and faster, I also started to search for that little magic nub. I almost couldn't find it until-"Blaine! Right there!" I smirked and I used whatever coherent thoughts I could to hit that magical spot every time.

"Oh god, Kurt! So tight…"

I flipped Kurt over so he was on his stomach and his ass was in the air. His cock was squished against the mattress. I pounded into him, enjoying his noises and moans as I pistoned in and out of him. His cock was rubbing against the sheets with every thrust and his moans were getting louder and louder. My grunts were getting louder as well and I could feel myself going over the edge. I thrusted into him one last time and came furiously.

"BLAINE!"

"KURT!"

The room was silent except for our panting. I didn't have any more energy to pull out of him and plopped us both onto our sides. I spooned Kurt and whispered into his ear:

"I love you so frickin' much, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you more, Blaine Anderson."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, content and loved.

* * *

><p>Thank you my wonderful readers! I think this might be a good ending…should I add a sequel or something? <em><strong>MOI IMPORTANTE MY READERS MUST MUST MUST MUST READ!<strong>_ Do you guys have any ideas of performances when Kurt looked sexy? Besides "Push it", "Single Ladies","4 Minutes", and "Born This Way"? Anyone? _** MOI, MOI IMPORTANTE SO MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS A/N!**_


End file.
